Twisted (Teaser)
by KuroNekoFangirl
Summary: Just after Yusei started to fall for someone new, Akiza comes back to town, hoping to make her feelings known. At the same time, Yusei is now targeted by some people who…look just like his friends? Can he figure out what is going on before Akiza and his crush end up hurt or worse? Romance, drama, suspense, action. M for homosexual intentions. PLEASE NOTE: SEE INSIDE FOR DETAILS


**Description:** Just after Yusei started to fall for someone new, Akiza comes back to town, hoping to make her feelings known. At the same time, Yusei is now targeted by some people who…look just like his friends? Can he figure out what is going on before Akiza and his crush end up hurt or worse?

Romance, drama, suspense, action. Multi-chapter.

 **Rated:** M for homosexual intentions

 **Couples mentioned:** YuseixOC, YuseixAkiza, CrowxAki, CrowxOC, and more

 **Beta'd:** NO ONE

 **Setting:** Few months after the ending of the anime

 **A/N:** Welcome…to Twisted and to Nanowrimo November 2015! **This story will only be available on , due to the homosexual content of this story. If you wish to read, PM me for details on where to find it.** Explicit homosexual scenes will also be available on Y!Gallery.

However, I decided to be kind and give all of you a small teaser as to what this story is all about. If you decide you want to see more, PM me for details.

So, on that note, on with the story!

 **Disclaimer:** Credit for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Masahiro Hikokubo and Masashi Sato.

* * *

Sitting alone in the park used to be something he would look forward to. Now, all he could do was watching the passing crowds with a growing measure of annoyance and building anger. How could those kids keep playing as if the sun was still shining, or the sky was still blue? How could people pass him by, and not even notice the obvious lacking at his side?

It would usually be at this point, that a soft hand would gently curl around his own, cutting him off from whatever he was thinking of. Usually he would think so hard he would gain a migraine, but she was always able to cut him off before any more lines could be drawn on his face.

She would laugh, poke at the long line gracing his face, and tell him that he would become a grumpy old man for sure. She'd tell him to stop worrying and trust in himself, which would always silence any fear in his heart, no matter the problem. Her red smile would caress his own and the world would vanish the moment she breathed a relieved sigh into his mouth.

But he wouldn't have that, not anymore.

He felt his ire growing, chest constricting as the people continued to pass in front of him as if he were invisible. His fingers twitched around the smooth metal of the weapon in his pocket, his anger boiling enough to the point where he finally had no more remorse for picking off these stupid people until he was free.

She would be waiting, and he could be with her again.

That thought made a smile finally crack his face, stretching across his paper skin and splitting the dry, cracked lips. He would be with Aki again.

With his resolve finally ready, he shakily stood and scanned the crowd of the busy street in front of him. He took a few unsteady steps forward, catching the glimpse of two little green-haired children walking hand in hand with a lovely blonde he could only assume was their mother.

The little ones yanked on the woman's arm, pointing into the windows of the shops and pleading with their pitiful little faces for whatever crossed their minds. The little girl would chime in after her brother and would bat the pretty little eyelashes like Aki used to do.

He felt his heart constrict at the sweet smile that adorned the little girl's face. It should have been Aki smiling at him like that, not that ungrateful woman who claimed to be her guardian. Aki...should have lived.

His decision made, he moved to slide the weapon from his pocket, eyes never leaving the happy scene in front of him. However, before he could even remove the safety, another hand covered his own and constricted. He struggled, trying to shake off the offending hand from his weapon. "H-Hey!"

"Do you really think it's wise to take out your frustrations on a little girl?" Came the strange voice.

Through the haze of dehydration and starvation, he recognized the voice, though unable to place it. "You—"

"Don't get me wrong, your reasoning is flawless. I just think you could go about the whole thing a little bit differently than this, my friend." The stranger forced him to point the gun to the ground and out of his hands before he could think harder. "But, if you really want to see Aki again, I think I know someone who can help."

The sound of Aki's name was more than enough to get him to listen, but the promise of seeing her again made him look up. "See her again?!" He questioned, hopeful.

A slight chuckle. "You see, I knew you'd be into that. I know it's a little more complicated than causing a murder-suicide, but if we're lucky like I think we are, there's a chance we can keep Aki from passing on in another universe." The stranger knelt before him and though he tried his hardest to focus on the person in front of him, the face simply seemed to swirl around like a Picasso. "Then it'll be like the accident never happened. And Aki will be with us forever, wouldn't you want that?"

A wistful smile crossed his face before he could stop himself. Aki, back to him, back in this world, back in his life. The last few days had been torture without her, so the idea of having her back forever? It was heavenly.

"...Of course. I-I'll do anything! Please, I want Aki back, please!"

The stranger smiled a wicked grin that he never thought would cross such a face. "I know Crow; don't worry, I'll make sure to bring her back to you. As long as you do what I say." The stranger stood and motioned to the crowd, dropping the weapon back into his hands. "Now, don't let me interrupt you further. They stopped for ice cream, and something tells me they won't need it for much longer."

* * *

Twisted

Yusei sneezed from his place behind the tree. He froze instantly, forgetting momentarily that no one was paying him any attention, with all their focus on the little violinist taking center stage at the corner. He relaxed, although mentally kicking himself once again for how stupid he had to be looking at that moment.

Yusei Fudo, the savior of the Satellite and New Domino City, crept around the oak trunk to watch the little violinist continue to perform for the crowd that had gathered.

Unremarkable, yet distinctive seemed to fit the violinist's persona. The long white hair floated on the low breeze decorating the late November air, tie low against a pale pink neck. The musician stood out from the crowd in silvery white clothes and a thick gray jacket, making him seem like a little white angel than a street performer.

And the music that vented out from the violin sounded as if it was made by an angel. Sometimes Yusei would recognize a tune, sometimes he wouldn't. Regardless, he hadn't hated a single song yet, and didn't feel he would anytime soon either.

Yusei hadn't yet seen the angel's eyes yet, but heard from second-hand witnesses on multiple occasions that were striking.

Not that he cared.

...Okay, of course he did.

It was only a stroke of pure chance that led Yusei down this street about two weeks previously. He had needed more parts for his runner, searching high and low for a quality seller and adequate product that could fit his needs. Finally, he had found an owner willing to give him a fair price with the needed parts in excellent shape in a part of town Yusei had never ventured into before. He quickly bought the parts he needed and scurried away, not liking the rest of the clientele his new friend catered to.

Not long after he left the shop, Yusei noticed an immediate change. Gone was the strong-armed atmosphere that Yusei had just encountered in the shop, but people were gathering in the street, crowding around one market stall in particular, silently swaying to the gentle and sweet ballad that drifted along the breeze.

Always curious, Yusei pressed closer, only to find a lithe violinist entrancing the dangerous crowd with a soothing and happy beat. The boy's eyes remained closed, but his fingers and bow flew over the strings with masterful precision. The crowd crowed and cheered when the last note sang out, dropping coins and notes into the open violin case.

Without pause, the boy launched into another song, and Yusei found himself listening for another hour before shivering and realizing the sun had fallen and the boy had disappeared when his eyes were closed. All night long, Yusei tossed and turned, the feelings inside his heart stirring, leaving him only with insomnia.

So developed his habit. Yusei tried to find some excuse every day to go visit the shop that had now become a money pit, just to get the chance to listen to the elusive violinist that had captured his ears. The shop owner knew him by name now, as evidenced by the: "Oh Yusei, you have these screws in shops closer to your place" or the: "Yusei, at least try to haggle with me" or, the newest one today: "For God's sake Yusei, you just bought this yesterday, just go talk to the kid!"

...Apparently, he wasn't as covert as he thought he had been.

Nevertheless, Yusei was planning on staying nearby, at least for another good hour. There was some surprisingly tasty bar food in one of the pubs around the corner, and if he offered to fix the air conditioner this time—

"Hey, you."

—Yusei could save some mone—EEUGH!

Yusei regretted to say that something resembling a squeak crossed with a choked jolt of surprise cascaded out of his mouth before acknowledging the one who had suddenly appeared beside him.

The famous duelist immediately blanched, caught face to face with the white-haired violinist, the other being entirely too amused at catching Yusei off-guard. Yusei felt his palms immediately start sweating, his heart starting to race, and the unmistakable turn in his stomach. Only this kid, whom he had never spoken to, could make him feel like this.

"Uh...um—"

"I can tell that I really surprised you, Mr. Fudo," The soft voice interjected, almost apologetic. Only his brightly lit azure eyes showed his real feelings. "I apologize for startling you, but I don't apologize for my reasons."

"...I wouldn't want you to," Yusei replied haltingly. "I was the one not paying attention, I should apologize."

The small smile grew slightly more. "Lost in the music is not 'not paying attention.' I should be flattered for such a reaction from a fan."

Yusei flushed. "So you noticed?"

"That I had a fan? Of course. I notice all of my admirers." The other cocked his head, silently looking Yusei over. "Didn't expect one such as handsome as you though; most are just thoughtless thugs."

Yusei couldn't help but preen at the compliment. He coughed once, scratching his neck as he turned away. "Well, when I had something pretty to watch..."

The other boy beamed, stretching out a single pale hand. "Junzell." The white-haired boy announced.

Yusei took it instantly. "Yusei Fudo."

Junzell shook it briefly before dropping their combined hands. "I am extremely honored to be meeting the Shooting Star of the Satellite and the savior of New Domino."

Yusei shrugged, his hand going to his hair and neck awkwardly. "I don't really go by those names though."

"Modesty is very becoming on someone like yourself." Junzell remarked with a grin. "Maybe you can tell me more about it over dinner tonight?"

Yusei had no problem saying yes to such a simple request.

* * *

A/N: If you want to see more, PM for details


End file.
